


Shoe Store

by Coralina_feildsman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralina_feildsman/pseuds/Coralina_feildsman
Summary: Peter has a panic attack and a certain red-headed stranger helps him out.
Kudos: 8





	Shoe Store

Peter’s new dad, Tony, had taken him out to get some new things. He was currently doing something else and had told Peter to go on without him. Peter was now in the shoe store and he sat there terrified, it had been a little over a month since CPS had been called on his foster home, and though he had made a lot of progress in that month one of the things he was still working on was his fear of being alone. 

Tony had said he would be back in half an hour, having gotten an urgent phone call from pepper, his fiance and coworker. 

Just then a red-head who looked to be in her late 20’s came over to him and asked “are you okay? You seem lost”.

“I-I’m fine, my dad’ll be back soon” he replied.

“Are you scared of being alone?”

“Y-y-yeah” he admitted.

“I’m Natasha by the way, and you might be…? ”

“Peter,” he said in a small voice, barely above a whisper. 

“How long is your dad gonna be?” she asked, her tone was soft, and comforting.

He looked at his watch, how had it only been 10 minutes? “About 20 minutes” she nodded her head “hey do you mind staying with me until he gets back?” she seemed nice enough and didn’t seem in anyway threatening and this way he didn’t have to be alone. 

“Sure,” she said and sat down across from him.

She chatted with him and for the first time in over a year or so, the conversation had no malice, or ill intent to it.

“Why do you have so many tattoos?” he asked her after a while.  
೪೪೪೪೪೪  
“Well, it's a way that I express myself,” she said, “some of them have meaning behind why I have them and others I got just ‘cause I thought they looked cool.”

“Which of them have means to them?”

She showed him one on her wrist, it was a heart with an hourglass shape inside of it, “ this one I got as a tribute to my sister”

“Is she dead?”

“No, we just got separated a while back, it was the first tattoo I ever got” 

Just then Tony came back called Peter’s name as he walked over to them. “Hey, how’s it goin’” he asked as he hugged peter.

“Fine, this is Natasha, she stayed with me so I didn’t have to be alone,” he said in response to Tony’s question. Natasha waved at Tony as Peter spoke. 

She got up and said “well it was fun talking to you, I should probably leave you to it” she said as she walked away. 

“What did you guys talk about?” Tony asked as they began to walk out of the store and into the main area of the mall.

Peter began talking excitedly, while Tony listened.


End file.
